The Day Byakuya Got Drunk
by Nadine25
Summary: When shihouin yoruichi returns to Seireitei, Kuchiki Byakuya comes face to face with his worst nightmare. He manages to traumatize the entire Gotei 13. Tune in to the most Hilarious night in Byakuya's life. This is Byakuya like you've never seen him B4
1. Chapter 1

The Day Byakuya Got Drunk

Kuchiki Byakuya is known to be one of the sternest if not the sternest captain in Seretie. He is stoic, set in his ways and ever so unyielding. Well, "set in his ways" is an understatement when it comes to the Raven haired heir, as there is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, that could get him to deviate from his ever so stoic path. Ummm, well, nothing except for _Yoruichi Shihōin. __The former 2__nd__ division captain has always known what buttons to push to get the Kuchiki heir to fly off the handle. However, this was a long time ago, Byakuya is no longer a boy, he's a man, a captain nonetheless, and there is no way the purple haired brat could ever get to him again. Or so he thought. _

"Your tea is ready sir" Kuchiki's butler stated to his master who was currently in the bathroom taking his morning shower.

"Place it on the table" Byakuya said in an emotionless voice.

Moments later the 6th squad captain emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair free of its binding Kensaikan cascaded down his shoulders framing his face, the contrast between his jet black hair and his pale skin was incredibly alluring.

In fact he was very alluring that the moment he walked out of the bathroom he heard a wolf whistle. Byakuya's eyes snapped sharply towards the source of the sound, his mind suddenly very aware of the fact that he didn't have Senbonzakura on him at the moment, as he mentally chastised himself for not realizing that someone has just snuck into his room. All those thoughts went through his mind as he turned towards the origin of the sound; however, as he saw the woman lying on his bed, the only thought possessing him was that of sheer annoyance.

Yoruichi was lying on his bed like it was her very own. She prodded herself on it, lifting herself off of it slightly using her elbows. At the moment she was scanning Byakuya from head to toe talking in his delicious physique. He hadn't seen her for a while, by virtue of the fact that she was marked as a traitor for years. However, now she was free to come and go as she pleases.

Byakuya regarded her for a second before turning away and walking towards the table to drink his tea. The purple haired Shinigami raised an eye brow at him, or rather at his back.

She then got off the bed and made her way over to the tea table, taking a seat in front of him.

"Well, well Bya-Kun I thought you had more manners than to ignore a guest like that" she said teasingly

"You are not a guest, you broke in" came his monotonous response

"mmm, that's a matter of opinion" she said snatching his cup of tea, before taking a sip, and making a disgusted face.

"Not enough sugar" she said as she helped herself to some sugar and effectively ruined his tea.

Byakuya looked as stoic as ever. "Is there something you need" he stated calmly

"Not really" she said offhandedly

"Then what brings you here" he pushed on serenely, mentally steeling himself for what she'd say next

"As I said I have no reason for being here" she said before taking a sip of her/his tea "I just had sometime on my hands so I decided to come visit" she finished truthfully

"I apologize Shihoin, but I have to work today, so it would be best if you leave" he said effectively maintaining his monotone

"Nope" she said with a smile

"Excuse me"

"I said I'm not leaving Bya-Kun" she said innocently "I know you have to work, but don't worry I won't get bored following you around while you tend to your squad's duties"

"Listen…" he was cut off mid command

"Need I remind you Bya that by orders of Sotaicho I am allowed to roam the Seritie as freely as I want?"

Byakuya looked at her, his face devoid of all emotion

"It's his way of apologizing for accusing me of treason I guess. Anyway, I choose to roam the parts of Seritie where you happen to be. If you want to take this up with Sotaicho please do."

Byakuya glared at her, he didn't really like to admit defeat, but there was nothing he could do. So he got up to get dressed for the day, earning another whistle from the cat like lady still crouching on the ground drinking his tea.

"Get out" he commanded as he walked over to his closet

"I didn't know you were the shy type Bya, if I stayed and watched you, would you blush" she finished winking at him. However, it seemed like that was the wrong thing to say, as before she knew it she was trapped in a pair of strong arms. Byakuya dragged her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. He then walked over to the door, then threw her out, and locked the door.

The former captain got up instantaneously rubbing her now sore butt and laughing.

"You would have blushed wouldn't you" she yelled

Moments later he emerged from the room fully dressed, only to be met by yet another whistle. Byakuya was getting fed up with her really fast, and he knew it. No one in Seritie ever dared to address him like that, Hell, most people were even too scared to talk to him *But this hell cat…* he caught himself using his old name for her, and quickly rearranged his thoughts to more composed ones.

A few moments later Kuchiki Byakuya and his shadowing cat arrived at the office much to everyone's surprise. She was walking too close to him, silently, but she was walking companionably with him. To say the truth he didn't really mind it that much, he actually liked it when she just fell silent and acted like a civilized human being. However his comfort was short lived as the moment he got behind his desk, she hopped on said desk, sitting directly on the paper he was about to sign.

"You're boring"

"Excuse me"

"You're excused, now do something about it"

"This is a work place, get off my desk"

"You Know Bya Bya you used to be so much fun as a child, what happened to you?"

"I grew up"

"Well that's no fun"

"Get off"

"No"

He moved to force her off his desk but to his surprise he discovered that he couldn't actually move.

"I bound you to your chair the moment I sat down, I had a feeling you'd try to force me out again."

Byakuya stared at her for a moment. He knew he could get out of the binding spell, but he was too impressed with her at the moment. This morning she snuck into his house and now she bound him to his chair, she is truly remarkable *Damn it* Byakuya thought exasperated

"I take it you choose to listen" The purple haired woman remarked "The thing is I want my friend back"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow

"I want to have fun with you today. But you're no fun when you're sober so I want to get you drunk"

"There is no way"

"If you don't do it I will spend the rest of the month tagging along with you day and night. I'll make sure that you get absolutely nothing done and we both know…." He interrupted

"You should know better than to threaten me. I will not be coaxed into anything" he stated with finality

"Will you be blackmailed then" Yoruichi said smiling

"What?"

"You know that time when you were really young and you had a crush on me" her smile now turned feral as Byakuya cursed his former self for being too damn reckless

"I still have your love letters Bya. I also have a picture of you wearing that T-shirt you had custom made. Remember? The one which had a picture of you and me, with a caption reading "I'd let you steal my hair tie any day", Please tell me you didn't forget that KU-CHI-KI Taicho"

*Damn it all to hell*

"Listen demon cat" he started but trailed off as he realized what he had just done. She got him to lose his stoic demeanor, even if it was for a second, damn it, she was winning and that stupid grin on her face showed it clearly.

Byakuya decided to cut his losses

"I'll have a drink with you that's all" he bargained

"Not acceptable, we'll have a drinking contest. You'll have to keep drinking until I can no longer drink"

"I will not…"

"T-shirrrtttttttttttt" she sang

"I will meet you tonight"

"I'll be waiting"

**Next chapter will be Up soon. You're about to see Byakuya in a completely different light. A drunk Byakuya is a …well, You're gonna have to wait and see. This thing will probably end next chapter. Please Review, the chapter will come much faster that way ;) **


	2. chapter 2

It was a beautiful night, with the stars shining brightly in a clear sky, and the moon adorning the horizon. If it were any other day, he would have gone out for an evening stroll just to enjoy the fresh air and the serenity of it all. However, today was different, today he had to put his entire routine on hold and go out of his way to avoid public humiliation.

*I can't believe I agreed to this* the raven haired Shinigami thought gloomily as he made his way over to the place Yoruichi specified. He has never been to this side of the Seritie before so he could only imagine what the demonic woman had in store for him, *and all for a stupid T-shirt* he pondered. He cursed himself inwardly for ever falling for such a horrific woman, wondering what could he have seen in such a being. What on earth could he have found alluring about her, he questioned himself angrily, *I mean yes she is good looking* he caught himself mid thought *for a demon cat* he corrected stubbornly. However, if anything the woman was evil, he continued. And he had a discerning feeling that today; she was going to take it to a whole other level. Byakuya shuddered at that thought as he continued on his way.

By the time he arrived at the specified location he was so deep in thought that he passed right by it. A few minutes later he realized what he did and had to go back. This time he focused on the task at hand, as he mentally prepared himself for the worst, telling himself that as a noble man he knew exactly how to conduct himself, even if the demon lady did in fact manage to get him drunk. This thought soothed him a little. However, when he saw the place he so innocently passed a while ago, all the optimism he once had got knocked right out of him. The place was a pub.

*I should have seen that coming, the woman has no class* he thought in exasperation. But it was no ordinary pub; it was actually what could be seen as the mother of all pubs. The place was huge, and overflowing with people. By the time he had stood in front of the entrance for five seconds Byakuya had already seen three people he recognized, one of whom was a member of his squad. Said member first looked at Byakuya, and then looked away, then he did a double take before throwing his drink in the air and squealing like a girl, as he gawked at his captain. Kuchiki Taicho on the other hand walked past him with his usual grace as if his being in such place was a normal everyday occasion. A few seconds after passing the man he heard him say "where is Renji" as he ran as fast as he could to get his Fukutaicho in on the action. Byakuya sighed inwardly, making a mental note to punish any squad 6 member who happens to pass by this place tonight *especially that man and Abarai* he promised.

The nobleman then gathered all his courage as he pushed open the door to the pub. All of a sudden he was hit by an insidious wave of smells; it was a mixture of cigarettes and sweat. Byakuya felt a little sick, the sinister sounds weren't helping either. The Kuchiki heir always thought of himself as a civilized man, so to be in a place where people were practically howling was out of the question for him. *this place makes Zaraki look tame, even he wouldn't stoop so low as to hang out in a place like that* he thought darkly.

Byakuya steeled himself and walked in. The moment he stepped into the place all the noise stopped. All actions seemed to be suspended as everyone stared at the man who just walked in. It wasn't that a man of his caliber has never stepped foot in such place (**after all this place was where all the high ranking officials of the Seritie came to unwind, even Sotaicho, but if asked he'd fervently deny it**) as it was him, Kuchiki Byakuya. It looked like the most unlikely thing ever, some of the hammered people even began doubting their eyesight, while the screams of the really hammered ones echoed "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD" and "HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!" as they ran out of the bar to say goodbye to their loved ones. Byakuya only stared at them, thinking that at least he was getting some enjoyment out of the suffering of those people; that should ease his pain a little.

"Bya-Kunnnn You came" sang a voice that Byakuya Knew Oh-so-well

Byakuya turned to see the owner of said voice making her way over to him. She was making her way through the crowd like a pro.

"Here you are" she exclaimed happily "I knew you came the moment I saw people running for their lives, I should have known you'd stand out in a place like this, oops" she ended with an obvious fake smile and a wink of her eye, Byakuya only glared in response.

"Should we head for the bar then" she wasn't really asking, since the moment she said those words she intertwined her hand with his and pulled him towards the bar. Byakuya on the other hand was too thrown off by her actions to say anything. *does she have a death wish or something? She's holding my hand!" Byakuya mentally exclaimed and to his credit his face was as stoic as ever.

As they passed by some people stared, others slammed their hands against their faces to see if they were awake, and some gasped really loud. Byakuya was amused but didn't show it, on the other hand Yoruichi's feelings were evident on her face, she enjoyed shocking people "at least it's not just me she likes to annoy* Byakuya thought with an inner smirk.

"Hey, there, pretty boy could we please have two shots of your most powerful drink" the purple haired woman said the moment they reached the bar.

"Coming right up" the pretty boy responded with a wink and a winning smile

"Ready Bya" she said as she turned to the raven haired man, who was glaring down at her in disgust. When she saw the way he was looking at her the smirk she had on her face only grew bigger.

"Looks like you've relearned how to use facial expressions, that's a big day for you Bya, Nay, for humanity" she finished dramatically, hand gestures and all. "Looks like I'm getting to you" she teased

"You might have managed to bring me here, but that's no testament to your ability to get to me Yoruichi. You managed to do so using sneaky and underhanded ways, unworthy of a self respecting Shinigami. Please refrain from addressing me as if by being here I agreed to fraternize with you" his words were clear but lacked emotion, which somehow managed to make them sound even more hurtful.

"You're gonna catch a cold from the ice in your soul Bya" she said with a pout "anyway, you're right I haven't gotten to you yet but I'm about to" she said evilly as she glanced over at the pretty boy who just brought their drink.

"Here you go" he put the drink in front of Byakuya "pretty lady" he said as he placed Yoruichi's drink in front of her. Yoruichi smiled and Byakuya glared at the waiter so hard that he took a step back.

"This is strong right" she asked the pretty boy ignoring Byakuya completely

"The strongest" he said

"well then listen up pretty boy" she said with a wink "me and Bya-Bya here are having a drinking contest so I need you to keep'em coming until I tell you to stop" she said emphasizing the I. Byakuya on the other hand managed to get his stoic mask back on as he downed his drink in one shot. The lady beside him took that as a challenge and emptied her own just as fast, as the waiter nodded and started filling their cups again. However, a second later the drink actually hit them and they both started coughing at the same time, they launched forwards simultaneously, which caused their heads to clash.

"Ouch" Yoruichi said as she held her head "should have known you had a tough skull" she said as she started to laugh

Byakuya on the other hand was shocked at how powerful that drink was. He was especially surprised since he actually felt like joining into her laughter. He shook his head a little, schooling his features back into compliance.

A few shots later Byakuya was feeling light headed. The lady next to him wasn't fairing any better. She was laughing hysterically as she attempted to play with his hair, only to get blocked each time as his hand shot up to grab hers.

"Oh, come on Bya, I just wanna braid it"

"NO!" he said as he downed a shot

"But please"

"No" and another shot

4 shots later

"Pretty please"

"Kay" he said

Yoruichi did a spit take as the pretty boy bartender stared at the man with unblinking eyes. He only knew him for an hour but even he knew this was way outta character.

"Umm, You sure?" Yoruichi said as she put her glass down

"Of course I am" he said happily, wait happily? How could you tell you ask me? Because he's smiling, yes you heard me Byakuya kuchiki is smiling.

Yoruichi on the other hand reached up for his hair "this is a dream come true" she chirped.

However, unfortunately for her this was the second Renji chose to walk in, and for some reason, on seeing him Byakuya shot up from his chair, surprising Yoruichi and causing her to fall off the chair.

"Renjiiiiiiiiiiiii" Byakuya screamed as he ran across the bar and hugged his lieutenant

Renji froze

"Ah, you're here" Byakuya said as he kissed Renji on the cheek.

"T-T-T-Taicho" Renji finally managed to stammer out, his cheeks flaring red

"Yes Fukutaicho" Byakuya said in mock seriousness as he smiled widely causing Renji to step back.

"Are you drunk, why are you acting like that"

"Like what?"

"Human" Renji blurted

Byakuya blinked at him in confusion before his face lit up in realization "I wanna make it up to you" he said happily

"What?" Renji took another step back

"I know I haven't been particularly nice to you all this time so I will make it all up to you"

Renji's face went blank

Byakuya smiled as he made his way back to Yoruichi dragged her off the floor where she settled herself after falling and brought her all the way to a still frozen Renji

"She told me I had ice in my Soul" he said pointing at her " MEEE!" He repeated loudly

"so I'll show you that I'm not frozen" he said pointing at Yoruichi "and I'll make it all up to you" he said this now pointing at his lieutenant who looked like he was about to pass out.

"This is my plan for the night" Byakuya finished confidently before gripping both of their arms and taking a few steps towards the exit. However, he then stopped and made his way back to the bar, punched the bartender square in the face and proceeded to drag them through the exit. On one side of Byakuya Renji was awestruck on the other, Yoruichi was smirking as she struggled to keep up with Byakuya's determined pace.

"w-w- where are we going?" Renji questioned dreading the answer

"We're looking for my sister I want you to marry her" Byakuya said offhandedly, as Renji's eyes widened.

"Taicho, you're drunk may be…" he was cut off by Byakuya

"I know you like her, I have known for quite some time. I actually meant to have you killed for it, however now I want you to marry her. Actually I'll marry you off myself" he said sincerely

Renji swallowed noisily unable to get over what he has just heard. *Oh Kami, he was gonna kill me* he thought *and he probably still will when he sobers up. Man I'm screwed* Renji then decided that the best way to go about it was to go along with his captain's wishes *it will end in one of two ways, either I'll marry Rukia, and in this case Taicho won't have a right to object since it was his own doing. Or I'll end up not marrying her but having a whole lotta blackmail on him that he'd steer clear of me lest I tell on him. Seems like all I can do is wait* he finished with a hopeful smirk.

"Taicho your home is the other way" he pointed out

"I'm not going home she's with her captain right now, we're going to Ukitake"

A few minutes later: "Here we are" Byakuya declared victoriously

"But Taicho that's not …" he was cut off once more as his captain literally burst into the Squad 10 main office.

The second they walked in captain Hitsugaya shot up Zanpakuto in hand and ready to attack, a look of determination on his face. Said look quickly changed into that of surprise and then to that of utter bewilderment.

"What is going on here" he questioned addressing the man in the middle who seemed to be holding hands with both his lieutenant and a former captain.

Byakuya on the other hand let go of the hands of his companions and moved towards Hitsugaya. When he was mere inches from the boy he bent down so he was face to face with him. If he didn't value his pride the squad 10 captain would've backed away, however Hitsugaya stood his ground, feeling Kuchiki's breath on his face.

"You're not Ukitake" Byakuya declared confidently. Renji actually face palmed at the moment while Yoruichi nodded her agreement with her partner's realization.

Hitsugaya was about to voice his thoughts (well attempt to think, then attempt to speak is more like it) when his forever perky lieutenant stormed in.

"Hitsugaya Taicho what's with all the ruckus, I thought you said you wanted me to clear outta here so you can work quietly…" she was about to continue but froze at the sight of Byakuya standing so damn close to her captain

"What the hell" she questioned

"ahh Hitsugaya" realization hit Byakuya as he drew away from the young captain, who merely drew in a huge amount of air.

"That explains it" Byakuya concluded "well, then Renji, you're gonna have to wait a little" he said in a serious tone "however, I'm gonna start showing you, Demon cat, that I'm not cold blooded" he said as he ran towards Rangiku, grabbed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Everyone in the room including Matsumoto gasped in unison. Byakuya on the other hand took advantage of her gasp, to slip his tongue in her mouth, Matsumoto moaned as her captain's eyes went wide. Byakuya then broke the kiss just as hastily as he started it, grabbed his companions and stormed off once more, leaving Rangiku gasping for air and her captain having a serious nose bleed.

_**Ok so as I mentioned in the last chapter I intended to end this story during this chapter. But I'm just having so much fun with Byakuya at the moment. There are still so many captains to shock, not to mention what'll happen when Byakuya wakes up the following day, so I'll probably make it a little longer. Please let me know what you think, I need reviews to keep going, or I'll end up assuming you don't like it ( sad face)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here you go guys, the new chapter is out. I actually managed to find a plot (Sorta). I hope you like it.**_

"The hell was that" a Shinigami asked curiously, raising his eyebrows

"What was what?" replied his companion looking around

"I thought I just saw Byakuya Kuchiki"

"So?"

"Umm, well, he was holding hands with _Yoruichi_ Shihōin and Abarai renji" the man stuttered hesitantly

"Riiiighhht"

"No I swear, I just….."

"Go home"

"Ah. You're right. I seem to be more tired than I thought I was. Man that was a farfetched hallucination" the man exclaimed shaking his head as he made his way out of the gates of the 13th division. "As if that would ever happen" he said laughing to himself.

**Mean while, within the squad 13****th**** main office: **

"You did well Rukia" a white haired angel praised as he gave his underling a kind smile.

"You may go home for the night" Jūshirō Ukitake added calmly flashing yet another heartwarming smile, which caused Rukia to thank her lucky stars for having this man for a captain.

"Hai, Ukitake Taicho" the younger Kuchiki said respectfully as she started to get up.

"Rukiaaaaaaa" she heard a voice call her name loudly. Now that was a normal occasion for Rukia. She normally had ill mannered men call her name out loud from behind closed doors, curtsey to the fact that she was friends with Kurosaki Ichigo, as well as involved with Abarai Renji. However, this was different. The voice she heard calling her name was too familiar to her. It was a voice of a man she never heard shout before, never. Rukia's eyes went wide. *did I fall and hurt my head* she thought fervently *this seems like Nii-Sama's voice*

"R-Rukia" Ukitake stuttered

"Taicho, d-did you just hear that" the man simply stared at her in shock. A second later the two were snapped out of their trance as the door to Ukitake's office flew open revealing three people. The speed with which Byakuya entered the room caused his two companions to fly forwards and fall to the ground right in front of Ukitake and Rukia. Yoruichi raised her head and smiled happily at Ukitake.

"Heya handsome" she winked "Don't you look hot" she said seductively. Ukitake's cheeks went red and his voice abandoned him.

Renji on the other hand looked at Rukia apologetically. Said look was lost on Rukia who was entrapped in her brother's glare. Her elder brother was looking at her with an intense and unwavering glare.

"Nii-sama?"

"Rukia" he started in monotone, effectively sending chills down her spine "I'm so happy" he declared waving his hands in the air, before rushing over to her and scooping her up in a bone crushing bear hug. Rukia stopped breathing completely, while Ukitake gasped loudly at the scene unfolding before him. A few seconds later Byakuya put her down and smiled brilliantly at her. Rukia took a few steps back.

"N-Nii Sa-s-Sama?" she whispered her voice betraying every ounce of emotion she was experiencing at the moment.

"W-wa-wh-what?" was all Ukitake came up with

Byakuya on the other hand blinked at the two of them in utter confusion.

"What's wrong" he asked innocently

The two took a few steps back *Innocence, Byakuya. What the hell* was the thought telepathically shared between them

"What they mean to say kuchiki Taicho is what is going on? And why are you acting so strangely? I also think they are trying to ask why you were holding hands with those two? And why are they currently sitting on the floor?" a steady and raspy voice came from behind Byakuya causing everyone in the room to gasp in unison.

"Ahh, Kyōraku Taicho, thanks for explaining" Byakuya replied flashing the man a smile

"I have a new purpose in life" he paused "well, I have two. I need to prove to Yoruichi here that I am not made of ice and I need to make my Fukutaicho happy" Byakuya said happily " now I came here to tell Rukia something important" he said looking at Rukia again

"Rukia. Listen carefully. I need you to go home now and prepare for a wedding ceremony. I need it to be within two hours. So get everyone in the Kuchiki mansion on board with it"

"A wedding ceremony Nii-Sama?" she questioned hesitantly

"Exactly" he smiled

"May I ask who's wedding it is"

"Yours" his smile grew wider

"WHAT" Ukitake, Kyoraku and Rukia screamed.

"Ukitake senpai, Kyoraku Taicho, I am glad to invite you to my younger sister's and my lieutenant's wedding ceremony" he said as if making an announcement " You two are the first I invite, so I'd be honored if you can make it" he finished respectfully as the two men gawked at him.

"B-b-but" Rukia said giving Renji a WTF look, in return he gave her an apologetic look and mouthed "Please"

*what the hell is going on here? Why does Renji want me to go along with this? My brother is obviously, well he's,,, ummm.. I don't even know what's wrong with him. I mean I want to marry Renji, and this could be my only chance. But Nii-Sama would never really approve of something like this. Ahh, I See. That Idiot Renji wants to get married now because this is our only chance. But, I can't do that to Nii-Sama, I just can't* Rukia thought as she struggled to grasp what was going on.

"Nii-Sama" Rukia started confidently "I can't do it. Why don't we just wait till the morning and…" she was interrupted by Byakuya

"Rukia" he shouted "I am your big brother, how dare you defy me" he said dangerously. Well normally he was dangerous, without using any facial expressions or voice alterations. So it only follows that when he screamed like this; he just came off as flat out terrifying.

"Nii-Sama?" she said, fear obvious in her voice.

"Go Rukia, Now" he commanded "in two hours I want all the preparations to be complete. I shall conduct the ceremony myself" he added authoritatively, looking more and more like his normal self. "You go with her Abarai"

With that Rukia left the room hastily followed by Renji

He then turned to Yoruichi who was still sprawled on the floor "See, I'm encouraging

love. Still think I have ice in my soul"

"Yup" she sang "You're an ice prince"

At that he pouted "Fine" he said in a childish voice "I'm gonna use the next two hours to convince you otherwise"

"What are we gonna do?" she questioned

"we're gonna invite people to the wedding" he said somehow managing to make those innocent words sound very dangerous. And without any warning the raven haired man scooped the feline in his arms bridal style and left the room. Leaving the two forgotten best friends to Blink at each other in confusion. _Shunsui_ recovered first.

"Now that was something you don't see everyday" he said earnestly

Ukitake smiled "you can say that again" he paused "so do you actually plan on going to that" he paused again "wedding"

"But of course" Shunsui said smiling brightly "I won't miss it for the world"

Byakuya looked down at the purple haired woman cradled in his arms.

"You know you're wrong about me Demon cat" he said offhandedly

"I'm not. You're a stick in the mud"

"No I'm not"

"And you're also no fun. You have no idea how to have fun or enjoy yourself. You're all about the rules and laws and…." She trailed off as he suddenly stopped flash stepping and put her down "Bya what are you doing"

The man was stripping down, in a few seconds he was standing only in a pair of black pants; every other clothing item was thrown away. He also took off his hair Kenseikan letting his hair flow freely. When he turned around he was greeted by a wolf whistle from the cat lady. This time Byakuya smiled and ran a hand through his hair while giving the cat lady a seductive wink. He then walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms again.

"Still no fun" he whispered in her ear as he resumed his flash stepping

"Yup, still" she replied teasingly "Actually you're just as bad as Soifon" Byakuya glared at her

"What" he asked loudly

"Yup" she confirmed nodding her head

"I'm nothing like her"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, and you know what. I'll prove it"

"And how will you do that?"

"We'll go pay her a visit. After all I was meaning to invite her to the wedding sooner or later" Byakuya said formally

**Meanwhile In the Squad 2 Training ground, the dignified and highly feared Taicho was giving her useless Fukutaicho an earful. **

"Omaeda" she hissed dangerously. Said man was looking down at his captain in horror. "Once again you have messed everything up. And it is on me to clean up after you. What kind of a useless waste of space are you. You know what don't answer that, I'll….." she trailed off as she picked up on a familiar Reiatsu *she's here* she smiled inwardly *but what the hell is she doing with HIM*

A few seconds later Soifon's eyes went wide, as she saw her former mentor and current idol being carried bridal style by a half naked Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What the hell" she said as her Fukutaicho stared in confusion

Byakuya put Yoruichi down gently while keeping his arm around her waist

"What is going on? Get you filthy paws off of her" Soifon snapped.

Byakuya looked at her calmly "see. I told you I'm nothing like her. I'd never snap like that" Byakuya said simply

"Like who?" Soifon screamed "and why the hell are you shirtless"

"I think he looks great shirtless" Yoruichi said eyeing Byakuya seductively

"Oh, you do, don't you" Byakuya replied in a husky voice, while grabbing Yoruichi using his arm that was still around her waist.

"I really do" she said trailing off at the end as their lips were mere centimeters apart

"WHAT THE HELL" Soifon screamed her head off, effectively shocking the two into parting.

"What are you doing here? Why, why did, why are, WHYYYYY" Soifon screamed in confusion.

"Nothing like her" Byakuya insisted "she's short" he added meaningfully (or so he thought)

"What" Omaeda finally found his voice and came to his captain's rescue *no one deserves to look like she does right now. I mean, yes she's evil, but she looks like she's about ready to pass out and never wake up again. WTF?* Omaeda thought as he regarded the two captain class Shinigami staring passively back at him

"I came here because Yoruichi accused me of being like you" the raven haired man explained simply

"What do you mean like me?" Soifon replied sharply

"A boring stick in the mud" he said matter of factly

"You think that I'm boring" she asked her hero, hurt evident on her face

"I never said that" Yoruichi replied honestly folding her arms

"You implied it" Byakuya retorted

"The only thing I implied was that you look really hot right now" she said seductively

Byakuya smirked and moved closer to her once again

"BACK OFF" Soifon shouted once more this time reaching for Suzumebachi and ready to decapitate him.

"Don't worry Soifon, you can join too" Byakuya said seductively

"What!" Soifon exclaimed her eyes widening again

"He said you could come with" Yoruichi explained in a raspy tone while Byakuya winked at the poor Taicho

"No-Wa-waay" she stuttered blanching and then her cheeks flared red

The woman stayed silent for a while, so Byakuya decided to cut to the chase and explain to her the real reason behind their visit.

"Listen Soifon Taicho" his tone now business like as if he didn't just offer her to take part in a threesome. "My sister's wedding is in two hours and I would be honored if you could attend" he finished formally

"You're what?" Omaeda chipped in, but got ignored by Byakuya who was not finished talking yet

"It is in the Kuchiki manor" he paused approaching her carefully. Soifon froze at his actions. He bent down to whisper in her ear. He spoke loud enough for Yoruichi to hear (and Omaeda to eavesdrop) "Show up and the three of us could discuss tonight's sleeping arrangements" he said hoarsely causing Soifon to blush furiously *Oh, Kami. My heart is beating so fast* she thought still unable to move. Byakuya then did the unthinkable and gave her a very suggestive kiss on the cheek. Right before he drew back Yoruichi joined in kissing Soifon's other cheek in the exact same way. The two taller Shinigami then backed away and exchanged a victorious look. Before Yoruichi hopped back into Byakuya's arms and waved at Soifon.

"See you tonight love" Byakuya said with a wink before turning away "I promise I'll make it memorable" he said in seductively before flash stepping away with Yoruichi still in his arms.

The second they disappeared Soifon passed out her lieutenant following shortly after.

_**Ok so as requested by my dear reviewers (I love you) they have met (and completely traumatized) Soifon. Thank you so much guys for your reviews. Please keep Reviewing, cuz I need to know who you want them to meet next. I will be ending this story very soon so if you have any special requests please let me know. Also please tell me what you think. Please Please Please Review. You'll make me the happiest author in the world if you do ; ) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the feedback. you made my day. **_

"This is so not pretty Ikkaku" came the smooth voice of _Yumichika_ Ayasegawa, as he watched his best friend struggle to get back to his feat after being knocked down by their barbaric captain. Said man has been using his 3rd seat as a human punching bag for hours now. He was in a foul mood and needed ventilation; accordingly, he proceeded to beat his third seat (as well as any innocent bystander who just happened to pass by) to a bloody pulp. Yumi on the other hand was watching the whole scene unfold impassively. And the moment his Taicho decided to give Ikkaku a break the narcissistic beauty decided to weigh in on the matter.

"You really need to learn how to maintain your beauty, even while losing, I mean honestly" he finished flashing his hair and batting his eyelashes seductively. Ikkaku on the other hand got back to his feat and stared at his friend in pure rage.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have been fighting for hours; I have no time for beauty rests. And you know what you coward, where were you all that time. Why are you only showing up after Taicho is done with his rampage" Ikkaku snapped

"Well, isn't it obvious" he paused looking innocent "Because Taicho is done with his rampage of course" he finished simply

"You, coward…" Ikkaku started but trailed off as he saw his captain making his way towards them, looking pissed "Taicho?"

"You were no fun Ikkaku" he started roughly, "I needed a good fight and that was a boat load of nonsense. And you pretty boy" he said addressing Yumichika "where the hell have you been" he screamed

"Ahem" Yumi cleared his throat "I had a situation that required my full attention" he said offhandedly

"What situation" his captain screamed again causing Yumi to take a few steps back before composing himself once more and replying. "well, you see, this morning I was faced with a horrible situation" he paused looking as gloomy as Zaraki has ever seen him "Taicho" he paused again tears welling up in his eyes "I, Found a split end" he finished miserably as his captain's eyes went wide with anger "Of course I had to go take care of it. And look at that" he said running a manicured hand through his hair "all better" he finished happily, as Ikkaku face palmed.

"You good for nothing, Piece of **** (Yumi blocked out the rest of his captain's words avalanche as his attention was drawn to an approaching figure)

"What the Bloody hell are you looking at,, you …" his captain snapped but trailed off as his attention was drawn to the same figure. Zaraki's eyes went wide, beside him Ikkaku pinched himself to make sure he was seeing things right, on the other hand Yumichika was drooling uncontrollably.

Making his way over to them from the far end of the clearing was Kuchiki Byakuya. It wasn't that Byakuya was shirtless per se that was giving the two manly men and Yumichika a hard time, as it was the way he looked all together and the look in his eyes. The man was making his way gracefully over to them, too gracefully that you'd think he was flying. His hair was blowing freely in the wind giving him the air of a male model in the middle of a photo shoot. He had both hands folded behind his back as he walked towards them, and his face carried a look of sheer determination, the rigidity of which was clearly contrasted with the fluidity of his motion. All and all, the whole scene of his approaching them looked to the three men as if it was unfolding in slow motion. They couldn't help but gawk at the man and wonder if at some point they have knocked their heads against a hard object.

"What the…" Zaraki started but his mind got scrambled once more, really fast.

"wow" Yumichika managed to stutter out before going back to his drooling, while Ikkaku just refused to believe what he was seeing, *Aizen is back, I just know it* he thought frantically *this is one of his illusions. That, or I'm stuck in one of Yumichika's twisted fantasies"

"Hey, noble boy" Zaraki started this time determined to not lose focus "what the hell is going on?"

Byakuya didn't reply. He simply kept walking until he reached the confused brute. When the Kuchiki heir was mere inches away from Zaraki, he dropped down to the floor getting on one knee. Zaraki blanched as his two companions took a few steps back as a reflex to the absolute weirdness of the situation.

"K-K-K-Ku-Ch-Ki?" the strongest man in Seritei stuttered for the first time in his life "What?"

Byakuya continued to look at him with determination. And in all seriousness the raven haired man produced a single red rose, previously hidden behind his back. He then offered the rose to Zaraki. Zaraki on the other hand was too confused to talk, walk, or even think. Byakuya stayed in this position for a minute, before getting back to his feet. The Kuchiki then leaned so close to Zaraki and placed the rose behind his right ear and a piece of paper in his hand. He then smiled brightly and without drawing away he whispered "For you". Byakuya then turned on his heel and stalked back in the same direction he came from.

Zaraki was frozen in place, while Ikkaku seemed to have stopped breathing completely. Yumichika on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh Kami, this was so hot" he said happily but his words fell on deaf ears as his two superior officers were staring dumbly at the place where the squad 6 captain has disappeared. Yumi then snatched the paper from his captain's hand and read it out loud.

"You are cordially invited to my sister's wedding, an hour from now in the Kuchiki household; I would really like it if you came as my date. Love Byakuya Kuchiki" he sang out sweetly. At that Ikkaku dropped to the floor, his mouth falling open giving him the appearance of a fish. Zaraki on the other hand proceeded to stare dumbly at his surroundings mumbling the word "Kuchiki?" every once in a while.

**Meanwhile, some place very close by: **

"Did you see that" Byakuya asked his purple haired companion

"Yes I saw it"

"Told you I can do whatever you ask me to" he declared proudly

"This was not what I asked you" she snapped

"but you said…"

"I said that; in order to prove that you are capable of being romantic, you are to invite one of the Captains to be your date for the wedding, in the most Romantic way possible" she said venomously

"And that's what I did" he replied, confusion evident in his voice

"You invited Zaraki" she paused her anger flaring "Scratch that, you almost proposed to Zaraki" she snapped

"I really don't understand why you're so upset I mean, you said…."

"Bya, when I said one of the Captain's I meant to say a woman. Preferably me! Not Zaraki" she practically screamed

"Oh" he said with a smirk "Fine then do you wanna come with me to the…" he was cut off

"No, too late" she said still as angry as ever "And you know what, this doesn't count. Zaraki doesn't count. You need to invite one more captain as romantically as possible"

"Fine let's go" he said offhandedly

"No, you go; I'll watch you from a distance"

"But why?" he asked innocently

"I'm so mad at you right now. I can't take being around you" she snapped again before flash stepping away, to follow him from a distance.

Byakuya sighed *I don't understand this woman. What does she want? Hah, better ask for advice then* he finished his thought with a smile as he knew just the person to ask.

The dignified Kuchiki then proceeded to flash step towards the squad one main barracks.

"So-Taicho" he said loudly as he pushed the door to the man's office open.

Said man's eyes snapped sharply towards the Kuchiki heir. "Byakuya?" Yamamoto asked.

"So-Taicho I need your help" Byakuya said sincerely.

"Of course" the man said and to his credit he managed to mask his confusion and utter bewilderment "But what exactly is wrong with…" he trailed off as Byakuya made his way around his desk. The old man was now staring up at Byakuya who was standing right next to him. And before he knew it Byakuya has hopped into his lap. "What the…" Yamamoto said his eyes going as wide as saucers. He trailed off once more as Byakuya proceeded to arrange himself in his lap. After reaching a comfortable position Byakuya then leaned against the man's chest and started speaking.

"Ah, Just like when I was a kid" Byakuya said reminiscing. So-Taicho on the other hand was stunned speechless.

"Ok, then" Byakuya started "So Yoruichi said to invite someone to be my date for Rukia's wedding. Ah by the way, you're invited to that, It's in an hour, in my house" he added sweetly "ummm, anyway, so I invited Zaraki, but she got mad, and said that I can't really be romantic with Zaraki" he paused to sigh "what do I do?" he asked innocently

He got no response from the man he was seated on top of "So-Taicho" a few seconds later "So-Taicho?" No answer

"You invited Zaraki as your date" came the muffled and baffled response of the man above him.

"Ah yes" Byakuya replied happily relived that at least his Sotaicho wasn't as speechless as the rest of the people he met that day. "You think. That's the problem. It's Zaraki, isn't it? Should I have invited Mayuri? Or was it, that I wasn't Romantic enough with him?" he paused "No, it couldn't be that. I got down on one knee and all" Byakuya finished proudly

"O-One Knee?"

"Ya, and I gave him a flower"

"Wa-whha-what?"

"Yup"

"GET OUT"

"But So-Taicho"

"GET OUT!" The man said unable to hold back anymore. Somehow all his confusion has been transformed into rage. *I have no idea what I'm mad about, but if he stayed here any longer I, I* "Leave before you give me a stroke, or a heart attack, Or both, LEAVE" he growled, As Byakuya elegantly got to his feet and gracefully made his way to the door.

"What About the wedding, are you coming"

"OUT"

_**Here you go. I just had to have ZARAKI here, I like the rivalry between him and Byakuya so much. I hope you liked it. Once again (but this time's for real) I'm ending this story next chapter. So you can expect a special appearance from Kurotsuchi mayuri. And it's up to you who else I add. So please let me know. And please review, and I'll be really really really fast : D I really wanna know what you guys think :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**And so I have done it again *_* This is by no means the last chapter. This story just refuses to let me wrap it up. So I decided to get the rest of the captains in on the action in this chapter first, before going through with the wedding in the next chapter. Here goes. **

"Good afternoon" Byakuya said cheerfully

"Good afternoon" came the robotic reply of the 12th squad lieutenant

"Is captain Kurotsuchi here?" Byakuya asked

"He's gathering some samples but he will be here in a few minutes" she said simply

"Oh, I see" he said making himself comfortable. He was currently sitting on a chair in the middle of Mayuri's main lab. Mayuri's Fukutaicho/daughter/robotic assistant was conducting some experiments on some hollows.

"Do you plan on waiting for him then?" she asked in an uninterested voice

"Of course" he said with a smile

The woman then diverted her attention away from the Kuchiki heir. She had a lot to do and she wasn't the kind of person to disregard her work. However, it was getting more and more difficult to mask her curiosity. "Kuchiki Taicho" she said despite herself "what is going on" she asked in monotone

"What do you mean Nemu?" he asked innocently *did he just call me by my first name* the girl thought, her scientific mind detecting an anomaly.

"You seem different somehow"

"Are you referring to the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt?"

"No, I think it goes deeper than that. Even though you look different with your shirt off, there is something else going on"

"I don't really know what you're talking about. I came here to invite captain Kurotsuchi to Rukia's wedding" he paused "You are also invited" he said sincerely

"She's getting married?"

"Yes, in an hour. I think you will enjoy yourself. You seem like the kind of person, the demon cat was talking about"

"What?"

"You are so cold Nemu" Byakuya said seductively getting to his feet.

The robotic Fukutaicho was confused "I believe my body has been effectively maintaining room temperature. Do I need to recheck my vital stats?" she asked earnestly

"Your body temperature is not what I am talking about" he said taking her hand and drawing her closer to him so that her face was inches away from his. "Your body temperature is fine" he whispered to the now wide eyed lieutenant

*what is he doing. And what's happening to me* she thought frantically, as she witnessed herself blush for the very first time in her life. "No, my body temperature is not fine. I believe that it is going up" she said matter of factly "what is going on?" she asked, raising her eyes to meet his. However, to her surprise the moment their eyes met she felt even more flustered and her heart started pounding frantically.

Byakuya closed in even more running his hand through her hair "Calm down Nemu" he whispered as he brought his lips to her ear.

"But, I, I'm"

"You're too cold Nemu. Too detached" he whispered hoarsely sending chills down her spine. She shuddered a little at the way his breath felt against her ear.

"But, I'm doing what I was meant to do" she replied honestly.

Byakuya kissed her neck. "And what might that be?" he asked teasingly between kisses

"I, I, I'm serving father" she said in a low whisper as a moan escaped her lips. *what's happening to me* she pondered as Byakuya smirked against her neck

"So don't you want to do something else" he bit down on her neck causing her to moan again and then he stopped all of a sudden. Despite herself the Lieutenant let out a protesting noise, causing Byakuya to smirk again "Cuz if you'll excuse me Nemu, you seem as if you need me right now" he replied once again whispering in her ear. Nemu shuddered

"Ahhhh" was all she could muster as she felt his hand roam her back. He then started tracing patterns on her back with his finger. This was all too much for the normally emotionless lieutenant, thus she started arching her back every time he touches her. Byakuya then slipped his hand under her dress causing her to gasp loudly and arch her body into his. His other hand drew her face to his trapping her lips in a tantalizing kiss. Nemu's brain stopped working for the first time in her life. As his lips claimed hers, she could only give unto him. She could feel his smooth and warm lips touch hers ever so lightly in perfect rhythm. She couldn't help but kiss back, demanding more and more of him. However, Byakuya suddenly drew back, both hands releasing her at once.

"What" Nemu screamed in the most uncharacteristic tone ever

"Nemu" he started calmly but was cut off as she flung herself at him

"I want you. Please" she said desperately

"WHAT THE HELLL" came a vicious sound from behind her. Kurotsuchi Mayuri had walked in a few seconds ago. He walked in to find his Lieutenant in Byakuya's arms. He was frozen for a second. On detecting him Byakuya stepped away from the girl. *But what the Fuck is she doing* Mayuri mentally exclaimed as his temper flared to a dangerous level

Nemu on the other hand ignored her father/captain completely in favor of frantically kissing Byakuya's neck, the same way he was doing to her moments ago.

"Pleeaaseeeee" she pleaded ignoring everything else

"KUCHIKIIIIII" Mayuri growled

"Ah, Kurotsuchi Taicho" Byakuya started innocently as if nothing was going on. He was seemingly unfazed by the woman latching onto him "I came to invite you and Nemu to Rukia's wedding" he paused as Nemu attempted to kiss him on the lips. "Just a second" he told her trapping her in his arms in favor of continuing his conversation with her captain "It's in an hour in my house. I will be honored if you can be there" Byakuya finished offhandedly

Mayuri blinked as everything seemed surreal to him. *is this really happening. Did I somehow inhale some of the toxins I was working with? No, this is real, those toxins would have had no effect on me* "NEMUUUU WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. GET OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT" he snapped

"No I want him" she snapped claiming Byakuya's lips. Byakuya returned her kiss just as feverishly, slipping his tongue in her mouth and causing the girl to moan. However, he had to escape as he suddenly felt a surge of Reiatsu, as Mayuri made his way over to him, Zanpakuto in hand. Byakuya broke the kiss, but he couldn't get rid of Nemu, who was still holding onto him.

"I have to leave Nemu" he said avoiding her father's incredulous glare and the fact that he was about to attack him again. He then kissed her once more and broke away from her completely, escaping her grasp. "I'll see you at the wedding"

"KUCHIKI" Mayuri screamed however, he was now being restrained by his lieutenant

"Don't worry Kurotsuchi Taicho" Byakuya said sincerely "I have already promised to take Zaraki to the wedding, so I can't take Nemu" he added simply "However, I will be spending the night with Yoruichi and Soifon Taicho" He paused "If you want; I could allow Nemu to join the three of us in bed tonight. I promise you, I'll take good care of her and she'll never be this cold again" he offered helpfully before winking and walking away.

"**Bankai, **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō"

And just like that a giant baby like thingy started chasing Byakuya out of the 12th division. On the other hand Nemu started to scream after Byakuya "I will be there Kuchiki Taicho, I promise"

"That's it, I'm reprogramming you" Mayuri said as he flung his lieutenant over his shoulder "After I kill him" he continued angrily

**A Few Blocks away Byakuya came to a stop as he detected a familiar Reiatsu**

He was right in front of the squad two main offices. He decided to invite Unohana Taicho while he was at it. And given that he just detected Komamura Taicho's Reiatsu as well, his life just got that much easier.

"How does it feel now, Komamura Taicho?" Unohana Retsu asked sweetly as she finished bandaging his arm.

"Much better Unohana Taicho, Thanks to you" he replied sincerely

This pleasant moment was cut short as they heard screams and loud murmurs ensuing from the outside.

"WHAT, STOP, WAIT, NO, NO, DON'T" came Isane's desperate voice.

Both captains rushed outside to see what was causing all the ruckus, only to find a shirtless Byakuya being restrained by the squad 4 lieutenant. He had a huge syringe in his hand and in the other he was holding some cotton. On the other side of the room; six Shinigami patients were cowering in a corner shuddering in fear.

"Kuchiki Taicho?" Unohana's voice could be heard. She was using a tone that caused Byakuya to give her his full attention instantaneously.

"Ah, Unohana Taicho" he said cheerfully causing everyone in the room to blanch and take a few steps back "Komamura Taicho" he greeted the man just as cheerfully

"What is going on" Komamura questioned in confusion, looking at the giant syringe in Byakuya's hand

"Ah, this" he said looking at the needle as well "I was attempting to help out. The demon cat told me; I was made of ice and that I didn't care for people. So in an attempt to prove her wrong I decided to; help you look after the patients." He said addressing the final part to a now wide eyed Unohana Retsu

"Byakuya, are you drunk" she asked in a low voice

"I am as sober as I have ever been" he replied cheerfully "Now what do you want me to do. I can give this man his needle. Isane was about to do so when I walked in" he paused, turning to the man "You" he ordered using his monotonous voice, which caused the man to draw back in fear "Drop your pants" he said in all seriousness. Unwilling to disobey the infamous Kuchiki Taicho the man moved to remove his pants as Byakuya looked the syringe over in preparation.

"No" Unohana, Komamura and Isana screamed in unison effectively stopping the man mid action

"But why?" Byakuya asked a little hurt

"Kuchiki Taicho, I appreciate the sentiment, but, ah" Unohana paused "Why don't you come over tomorrow morning to help. Right now we don't have many patients" she said smartly

"I want to help now" he replied impassively taking a step towards the man "I'll remove them for you myself" he said mischievously as all traces of color drained from the man's face

"PPpplease, No" the innocent Shinigami said as he drew away

"I said tomorrow" Unohana spoke in a saccharine sweet tone that caused Byakuya to freeze in his place. He might be drunk but he isn't stupid enough to defy this woman.

"Ah, hai" he said moving away from the man and moving towards her.

"I came to invite you two, to my sister's wedding" he said addressing the two captains "It's in 30 minutes in the Kuchiki estate"

"Kuchiki Taicho" Komamura started panic obvious in his tone "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. There is no need to do anything rash"

"No, such thing" Byakuya said offhandedly "everything is calculated" he said confidently

"But" Unohana started "when drunk, people do all kinds of crazy things and judging from the way you look…" she was cut off

"I did nothing crazy"

"I doubt that" Isane muttered under her breath after recovering from the shock of it all.

"What was that" he said turning to her indignantly

"I, I, ah, I mean" She stuttered

"Listen Isane, I would really like it if you came to the wedding too. This way you would know that I did nothing crazy." He snapped dangerously "All I did was kiss Lieutenants Matsumoto and Kurotsuchi, invite Zaraki to be my date for the wedding, ask So-taicho for advice" he paused "So-taicho was even nice enough to let me sit in his lap" he paused again reminiscing "I also asked Soifon and Yoruichi to have a threesome" he finished sharply "I did nothing crazy" he said in monotone almost to himself

Isane alongside the two captains were speechless. Byakuya took the chance to make his way over to Unohana and whisper in her ear "You are a very powerful woman. You seem to have lots of experience" he said causing everyone in the room to go wide eyed "Please come to the wedding, I really would like to dance with you" he finished before grabbing her hand and spinning her around.

Unohana Retsu was speechless for the first time in her long career. She could only watch as Byakuya dipped her before giving her a bone crushing hug. He then released her and walked over to the door. "I'll be waiting for you guys" he said as he disappeared through the door.

After he left Komamura collapsed in a chair unable to fathom what he just witnessed. Isane passed out, while Unohana started drawing in deep breathes in a futile attempt to clear her mind.

Byakuya then popped his head back in through the door

"You come too" he said addressing the traumatized patient whom he was about to stick with a needle "I'm giving you that shot"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will be the wedding. I am so proud of myself for effectively traumatizing almost everyone in Seritie. Hehe, please Review, cuz I really need to know if you want me to continue with the wedding chapter or end here, after all he has met almost everyone. So please let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

"What's with all the Ruckus" the 9th squad vice captain and acting captain questioned his companion as he made his way back to his house.

"Oh, you don't know" his blonde haired friend replied nonchalantly

"Know what?"

"Renji's getting married in a few minutes" Kira said offhandedly

"WHAT?" Hisagi screamed stopping dead in his tracks

"ya, It seems like captain Kuchiki got really drunk and started inviting people to Renji and Rukia's wedding" he paused sighing dramatically "he invited almost all the captains and vice captains" he paused again looking miserable "Except for us"

"You mean he actually agreed to that" shuuhi questioned

"Yup, he sure did"

"Then what the hell are we waiting for" Hisagi said before running towards the Kuchiki manor

"Where are you going" Kira said as he started to run himself in order to keep up with his friend

"To the Kuchiki manor, of course. This, I have to see".

A huge number of Shinigami have now assembled in front of the Kuchiki household. Many of them (Or rather the majority of them) weren't invited to the wedding. But word travels fast in _Seireitei_. Accordingly, those who weren't fortunate enough to run into Byakuya or Yoruichi, heard about the preparations that Renji and Rukia were putting in place. After all, calling each and every bridal shop in the soul society and asking them to deliver within an hour, tends to draw people's attention. Not to mention that Byakuya's actions alone were enough to draw in more than a few suspicious onlookers. Consequently, curious Shinigami now littered the streets leading to the renowned household. They were all hoping to catch a glimpse of the bride or the groom, but more importantly they wanted to see Byakuya and verify for themselves that what they heard was true.

On the other hand, many of those who were personally invited by the Kuchiki heir didn't hesitate for a second to make an appearance, even So-Taicho himself came. However, he dragged his lieutenant along to ensure that Byakuya doesn't at any point sit in his lap again. So far all the captains of the gotie 13th (except for Zaraki and Mayuri) were making their way through the crowd. None of them talked to the other, as if they had some sort of an unspoken agreement to just watch and never to discuss the situation with Byakuya or their respective encounters with him. So they simply walked in a single fold line behind So-Taicho and his lieutenant. The squad 10 lieutenant was also following in her captain's footsteps. However, Matsumoto appeared to be in some sort of a daze, all dreamy eyed.

"Snap out of it Matsumoto" came her captain's cold remark as he heard his lieutenant sigh for the umpteenth time "he kissed you simply because he was drunk" he hissed

This merited a very interested look from Kyoraku Taicho, who was walking a few steps in front of them. However, he chose not to comment, and just watch what was to come next. He turned his head just in time to see Soifon Taicho's expression. She was eyeing Matsumoto venomously for a second, before she rearranged her face into its normal disgruntled mask and proceeded to make her way to the Kuchiki manor. On her side, her husky lieutenant looked as sullen as shinsui has ever seen him. He looked distracted and straight out pale. *he must have met Byakuya* Shinsui concluded. Satisfied with his reasoning he made haste in an attempt to catch up to his best friend who was walking just a few steps behind So-Taicho.

"This is going to be even more interesting than we thought" Shinsui whispered to Jushiro once he caught up to him. Ukitake, on the other hand was far less excited than his childhood friend.

"I just hope it all ends well" he paused "So-taicho doesn't look well"

"That's perfectly normal" the guy in the pink Kimono retorted "If he's here then he must have met Byakuya, which explains his face"

Ukitake just sighed in response and continued to follow in his sensei's footsteps.

Envious Shinigami watched on as the superior officers' proceeded to file into the Kuchiki household. Inside, Rukia and Renji awaited Byakuya's arrival on pins and needles. Renji was scared that Byakuya would just sober up and call everything off. On the other hand, Rukia feared her brother's response the next morning when he figures out what has happened. However, they both agreed that it was too late to undo what has happened. Accordingly, they decided to just keep their fingers crossed and hope for the best. They invited many people and prepared for the wedding the best way they can, given that; they had only two hours to do it. However, it helped that the Kuchiki family was the biggest in _Seireitei _and everyone was eager to serve them. So they managed to get everything together just in time, even Rukia's dress, which was a breathe taking flowing pink gown. With her hair up in a messy bun, she looked absolutely perfect, or so were Renji's thoughts.

The two joined hands and walked to the middle of the main hall. They stood there greeting their guests as they arrived. They couldn't proceed with the ceremony until Byakuya arrived, given that he was the one conducting it and all. So they just stood there hoping for the best.

An hour later the ceremonial hall was packed, everyone was enjoying their drinks, while waiting for the bride's brother to make an appearance. Some people actually started to doubt if he was even going to come. However, a few seconds later things started to get really interesting.

First shouting and screaming echoed through the room as Rukia greeted a very un-amused Grandma Kuchiki. Then Byakuya burst in through the door. He was still shirtless but now he seemed to have changed out of his formal pants. He was wearing (or rather wrapping) a towel around his waist, and that was the only thing he was wearing. However, Byakuya's looks weren't the only shocking alterations to his normally stoic look. This is because, he was wearing the only two accessories that could divert the attention away from his astonishing physique, and those were Yuruichi Shihoen and the one and only robotic lieutenant Nemu kurotsuchi. However, at this particular moment, as she clung to his hand for dear life, Nemu looked nothing like her usual self. This could be partially attributed to the fact that she was wearing a very revealing string Bikini. It was pink, and very bright at that. On the other side of Byakuya former captain Shihoen wore an astounding red Bikini, which highlighted her breasts in the most outstanding way possible. Both women clung to the Kuchiki heir, every once in a while, one of them would turn to the other and flash her; a venomous glare before looking adoringly at a blissfully clueless Byakuya.

The moment this trio made their entrance, the entire room fell silent, as they watched the new entrants. The trio had no problem what so ever with the astonished glares they were receiving. For his part, Byakuya flashed a huge smile, before making his way over to where his sister and his grandmother were standing.

"Rukiaaaaaa" Byakuya said before picking her up and swirling her around in the air. "You look great" he said lovingly as he put her down, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Rukia alongside everyone else in the room blanched.

"N-N-Nii Sama thank you" Rukia whispered tears streaming down her face *I know he's drunk but this is the sweetest thing he's ever said or done for me, I Love you Nii-Sama* Rukia thought as she smiled through her tears. However, her happiness was short lived as grandma Kuchiki decided she's had enough.

"Byakuya" she started sharply "what is this supposed to mean. Are you really giving Rukia's hand in marriage to that commoner? And what is wrong with your attire. What got into you? Have you forgotten that you're the head of this clan" she finished reprimanding.

Byakuya raised a dismissing eyebrow at her "Chill" he said coolely before turning around and walking in the other direction. The woman's eyes went wide, she has raised this man, she has known him all of his life, and never has she ever heard him utter the word "Chill" in his life.

"It's all your fault Shihoen" she screamed at Yoruichi who was in the middle of a staring contest with Nemu. "I always knew that you were a bad influence on him"

At that Yoruichi simply smiled brightly before bowing to the old lady "It has been a pleasure" the purple haired lady said happily.

"What is wrong with you Shihoen? And what is wrong with you" she said addressing So-taicho who was watching silently from the side lines "why did you ever let this demon child back" she screamed at So-taicho who was at a loss for words to say. So she simply snapped; "and what the hell is wrong with you Byakuya, what are you and those women wearing" she addressed Byakuya who was now finishing his third helping of Saki since she started speaking.

"Me and those lovely ladies decided that we needed to stand out" he said simply before motioning for a servant to pour him another drink.

"What?" his grandmother screamed

"yup, Yoruichi said that I always try to blend in and abide by the laws" he said putting his cup down

"No more going by the rules" Yoruichi screamed running over to Byakuya and flinging herself at him, causing everyone to gasp in unison.

"Unhand her, this instant Byakuya, what the hell do you think you're doing" his grandmother screamed getting redder and redder by the second, as Yoruichi proceeded to wrap her legs around Byakuya's waist.

"Calm down, lady Kuchiki" Ukitake's calming voice came from behind her "Byakuya is merely drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing or saying" he said kindly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing" Byakuya said calmly as he wrapped his hands around Yoruichi's legs to adjust her position.

"And what the hell would that be" came a sharp voice from behind Byakuya. Said voice caused Yoruichi to lose her grip and once again fall down, and lay sprawled on the floor. On the other hand everyone in the room blanched as they saw the enraged face of the squad 11 captain.

"Zaraki you came" was Byakuya's level observation. He then walked over to Zaraki and once again produced a single red rose out of nowhere; he then offered the rose to Zaraki. "I knew you would" he said romantically as he handed Zaraki the rose. Kenpachi who promised to kick Byakuya's ass for embarrassing him in front of his squad members, found himself once more at a loss for words. Behind him his third and fifth seats once again froze in place. Renji on the other hand felt his entire body go numb as he watched his captain shamelessly flirt with none other than the sadistic Kenpachi Zaraki. *WTF* was the only thought that ran through the entire room.

Millions of thought simultaneously ran through Zaraki's head, before he finally snapped. "I AM GOING TO KILLL YOU" came his battle cry as he started sprinting towards an unimpressed Byakuya.

Renji made a move to come to his captain's aid however, he was stopped by captain Unohana "Zaraki Taicho" she started causing the man to somehow freeze mid step "I trust you understand that Byakuya taicho is not in a condition that enables him to make sound judgments" she said in a saccharine sweet voice that caused even So-Taicho to sweat drop.

"I don't care…" Zaraki started but got interrupted as So-Taicho tapped the floor three times using his cane/ zanpakuto.

"Zaraki Taicho I believe Unohana Taicho is correct. You can't hold Kuchiki Taicho accountable for his actions"

"But, old man you saw what he has just done, he was about to…"

"Don't fight him" came the old man's no-nonsense response; his voice might have sounded calm. However, his tone suggested an air of "oppose-me –and-you-shall-be-burnt-to-death"

"But what do you expect me to do" Zaraki asked defiantly

"Humor him" came Komamura's subtle suggestion. This caused the still on the floor Yoruichi to smirk evilly at the 11th squad captain.

"In that case don't you think you should dance with your date Bya" the purple haired lady suggested innocently

"What…"

"That's a great idea" Byakuya agreed cheerfully, during the last conversation Byakuya busied himself with drinking and arguing with his still livid grandmother. However, now he was hell bent on dancing with his date. AKA; the most dangerous man in seritie. "Shall we" he said offering his hand to Zaraki.

"Hell no" Zaraki screamed causing some people to blanch and others to snicker at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"It's only a dance Zaraki, don't be such a prude" Byakuya offered helpfully. A crowd has now assembled around the place where Byakuya and Zaraki as well as all the other captains were standing.

"Listen you dip shit…"

"I'll dance with you Kuchiki Taicho" Nemu's voice sounded, reminding everyone that she was still (for some reason) in the room.

This caused the formerly silently bemused, Kyōraku Taicho to finally decide to step in. *I expected things to get weird, but this is just too weird.* he thought. "So you get drunk for a day and all hell breaks loose, Byakuya" he started "I get drunk almost every day and nothing of the sort ever happened"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked earnestly

"I mean that; you've caused little miss no-nonsense Nemu over there to get turned into a fan girl"

"I'm not a fan girl, I want Byakuya Taicho" said no-nonsense lieutenant said simply shocking everyone in the room.

"You what?" "Soifon questioned, finally finding her voice.

"I want him" she repeated offhandedly

"What the hell do you mean?" she asked, eyes going wide.

"I mean that I want to sleep with him"

"WHAT" Screamed the few people in the room who weren't too thrown off by shock.

"Don't worry, Soifon Taicho" Byakuya said seductively taking a few steps away from a now frozen Zaraki and towards Soifon. "Yoruichi, Nemu and I will still have lots of room in bed for you tonight" he said as the room went completely silent, a few people started to rob their eyes and smack their cheeks to make sure they were in fact awake.

"Wha-what did you just say" the youngest captain of the Gotie 13th was the only one who managed to question.

"I said that as promised; me Yoruichi, Nemu and Soifon Taicho will share a bed tonight" the dignified Kuchiki Taicho said as Yoruichi and Nemu nodded their approval.

"How about me" Matsumoto screamed from behind her captain. She didn't care that he already looked like he was about to pass out. She was just offended to have been ignored and pushed aside like that.

"You can come too" Byakuya said simply, as, Kyōraku's eyes went wide. On the other hand Yumichika started drooling uncontrollably. And So-taicho and Rukia's minds stopped working all together.

"I'm in"

"Matsumoto" her now dizzy captain hissed at her.

"Is that true, Soifon Taicho" Ukitake questioned

"I…"

"Of course it is" Yoruichi answered for her, she has now finally decided to attempt to get back to her feet.

"I swear this is Aizen's doing" Ikkaku screamed out of nowhere.

"I promise you that it's not" came a very familiar and widely despised sound out of the shadows. In a second everyone in the room appeared to be battle ready, as they watched Aizen walk into the room, followed by none other than a forever grinning Ichimaru Gin.

"What are you doing here Aizen" So-Taicho questioned as he tapped his cane on the floor causing his Zanpakuto to be revealed.

"I am here to attend the wedding of course" Aizen said simply

"What the hell do you mean" Zaraki who was very happy to have a valid outlet for his rage questioned dangerously.

"I invited him" Byakuya said simply "Gin too" he added monotonously in a throw back to his old self.

"you did what?" , Kyōraku screamed

"Yoruichi said that I never forgive those who have wronged me so I am merely attempting to prove her wrong" he said impassively

Everyone was now eyeing Yoruichi venomously, which Yoruichi found really impressive, as they did so without taking their eyes off of Aizen and Gin.

"So where do we sit" Gin asked nonchalantly

"What the hell are you talking about, we'll kill you right here and now" Zaraki screamed in what sounded like a battle cry.

"I believe that's not possible" Gin replied simply "as long as we're inside the Kuchiki estate we are under the protection of the Kuchiki clan. So unless the head of the Kuchiki clan himself orders an attack on us, you are not allowed to fight us" he explained, his fox like smile not leaving his face for a second.

"That is an unfortunate truth" Ukitake said solemnly "Everyone who gets invited into the Kuchiki estate is under the protection of the Kuchiki family"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Zaraki asked fuming

"It means that; we get to sit down and enjoy the wedding" Aizen said simply

"we also brought gifts" Gin added before producing two giant bags and making his way over to the Groom and bride to be "Forgive us, our invites were very short noticed, so we didn't have much time to go shopping. Here you go" he said handing the bags to the two stunned Shinigami in front of him.

"Arrancar outfits!" Rukia exclaimed

"Not exactly" Aizen rationed

"Then what are those?" Renji questioned

"They are your very own Espada outfits" Gin chirped

"They have been custom made for our new top male and female Espada" Aizen explained

"You should be really proud" Gin weighed in "Aizen Sama doesn't give those out to just anyone"

"Oh" was all Rukia managed to say.

The entire room was stunned speechless for the hundredth time. Not only was the most respectfully stoic man in _Seireitei_ acting like he was a frat boy, they also had to deal with their most hated enemy hanging out with them as if nothing has transpired.

"Well then; now that everyone I have invited has arrived: why don't we proceed with the ceremony" Byakuya said impassively in a business like tone. He then motioned for Rukia and Renji to follow him, as he made his way to the large podium that was erected just for reasons of this ceremony.

For his part, Renji looked like a kid who was just offered candy. *Finally* he thought ecstatically. However, his hopes were crushed as So-taicho placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Kuchiki Taicho, don't you think that we should wait for Kurotsuchi Taicho to arrive" the old man rationed in a desperate attempt to delay this irrational act.

"I don't really think he wants to come" Nemu responded stoically

"I take it, he has been invited" Yamamoto So-Taicho questioned

"Yes, I have invited him" Byakuya answered thoughtfully "You're right we should wait for his arrival." he paused for a second grinning at Yoruichi "I should attempt to be more hospitable as well as mindful of people." He paused once more "However, if we know he's not coming then I see no reason to wait" he added determinately

And much to Renji content and everyone else's pure shock; Byakuya hopped on the podium and took center stage. "Renji, Rukia" he said monotonously "Please come here and join hands"

And before everyone's eyes the pair took center stage and joined hands. Yoruichi also hopped on the podium and proceeded to stand behind Byakuya as he performed the ceremony. Everything, felt surreal, not only for the soon-to-be-married couple but also for the stunned guests. In a few seconds Rukia and Renji were officially married. Byakuya then hugged his new brother in law happily, before he heartedly congratulated his speechless sister.

"Shall we eat then" Yoruichi suggested to the entire room. However, no one responded and no one seemed to move; not even the very recently married Rukia and Renji. So, she alongside Byakuya and Nemu made their way over to the giant buffet and started helping themselves to some food. The room remained frozen in disbelief as the three sat down and started eating as Byakuya poured himself a drink. In a few seconds, the music started playing and people started to regain some consciousness. No one moved however, people were exchanging meaningful glances while murmuring "Did that just happen?"

After the trio finished eating Byakuya stood up authoritatively and said "Shall we"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him while Nemu instantaneously got to her feet

"I think we should go to bed now" he explained to Yoruichi who shot up from her chair grinning.

The three made their way through the crowd of still stunned and frozen Shinigami when they reached Soifon taicho, Yoruichi grabbed her and dragged her along with them. The woman who was still reeling from shock let herself be dragged along peacefully. She had no clue what was going on and she doubted that her mind might be able to process anything at the moment, so she simply walked on beside her mentor. Ukitake taicho attempted to stop her, however, he too was frozen with shock so he ended up just facing her as she walked on by. No one else had the presence of mind to act. They continued in their frozen stupor as the four people walked out of the room. Moreover, none of them moved as Matsumoto ran after them crying "I'm coming too" and none of them found it bizarre when Gin ran after her saying "No you don't" or when Aizen simply vanished in thin air. The Gotie 13th crème de la crème remained frozen in place for what seemed like hours.

Afterwards they felt a surge of spiritual pressure as Kurotsuchi Taicho appeared in the middle of the room.

The man looked livid and the moment he appeared he turned to a still frozen Rukia "Where is your brother" he screamed

No response

"I said where is he" he yelled again

Nothing

"Where is your captain Abarai" he snapped at Renji

Still no response

"Why the hell won't you tell me where he is" he growled before turning to So-taicho "So-taicho where is Kuchiki Byakuya" however, the old man simply eyed him with a blank expression on his face.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MAN AND WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH MY NEMU" the enraged Kurotsuchi Taicho screamed at the entire room. However, he still got no response.

When he lost all hope of getting a response by simply screaming, the man attempted to scare the hell out of all of them by calling forth his Bankai. However, none of them seemed to even notice the giant infant soaring in the middle of the room. Kurotsuchi then entertained the idea of killing them all. *now that's a way to turn a bad situation into a good one* he thought. Fortunately for them; he was so mad at Byakuya that he couldn't even consider killing anyone but him at the moment. *Lucky bastards* he thought as he made his way through the frozen crowd. *I'm gonna find that bastard and kill him*

**A few hours later, as dawn was breaking in an abandoned training ground **

Yoruichi made her way across the training ground. She wasn't wobbling as she was before and she seemed to be fully aware of her surroundings even though she was still wearing her swimsuit. Her purple hair shimmered in the early morning rays, as she made her way over to the guy who was standing on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Nice outfit" he said sarcastically as he watched her approach him

"You like it" the purple haired shinigami replied seductively

"It's alright" he said offhandedly

"Alright!" she repeated with indignation "It's bloody awesome that's what it is, Not alright" she snapped

"Yah, whatever Yoruichi. You lost all rights to reprimand me when you had me do your dirty work"

"What dirty work?" she questioned innocently

"What dirty work? What do you mean; what dirty work. I have been following you and Byakuya and taking pictures of him all night. It doesn't get dirtier than that" he snapped

"Oh come on Ichigo, It's not like you like Byakuya or something. I thought you'd jump at the opportunity of pranking him" she said offhandedly

"Yah, but…" the strawberry haired shinigami rationed, however he was interrupted by the purple haired demon cat.

"But what? Didn't you think that was fun. I personally thought it was brilliant" she said proudly

"Well, fine, I'll give you that, it was kinda awesome. But why the hell do you need pictures of it. Haven't you done enough" he said indignantly

"Not really, the photos are for a very good reason"

"I'll have you know Yoruichi I will not let those pictures be used against him in any way,, and I…" he was interrupted again.

"Oh calm down Mr Ethics, I will not be using them against him. Actually, I need you to send them to him" she said simply

"What?"

"Yup, just mail them to him and make sure he sees them the moment he wakes up"

"But, why?"

"well, it is possible that he won't remember anything that happened, so I need him to have a memento of the best day of his life" she paused thoughtfully "I'm such a good friend" she added happily

"But, Yoruichi san, if he saw those pictures he will…"

"EX-AC-TLY" she said surely

"Ah whatever" Ichigo said in defeat before he dissipated to go deliver the pictures, and be done with this heinous night.

**Many, Many hours later in a shabby motel room at the edge of **_**Seireitei:**_

_Byakuya struggled to open his eyes. This was his fifth attempt at opening them, however, every time he managed to open them a little, they would get attacked by light and he'd have to close them again. _

_*why does it hurt so much to open my eyes, what's going on* Byakuya thought in confusion. *and what is this smell* the noble man was referring to a very weird smell that started filling his nose the moment he woke up. It was the smell of a place that hasn't been aired out for a very long while. *I'll have to talk to the servants about that* he rationed _

_He then steeled himself and opened his eyes. However, he still couldn't see *What the* the Kuchiki heir thought as he blinked his eyes in an attempt to see. He then realized that there was something covering his eyes. He then picked it up, however he instantaneously threw it away, for he was holding in his hands a very pink, very very huge bra. *what the hell* Byakuya thought before attempting to get up. However, he realized that he was being weighed down by something. On looking down the Kuchiki heir almost cried in shock, something that was most uncharacteristic of his stoic highness. This was because he found a woman sprawled across his stomach. Said woman was none other than Soifon Taicho. Byakuya's eyes went wide *Why the hell is she here* he paused taking in a very deep breathe "and why is she naked* he steeled himself once more *And why the hell am I naked* The kuchiki heir was freaking out. *what the hell happened and where am I* he thought._

_Byakuya really felt the need to get out of there. He needed fresh air to think. He knew that the noble thing to do was to wait for her to wake up and then ask her what happened. However, he didn't care much for nobility at the moment. He just wanted to think and maybe freak out a little. Accordingly, Byakuya slowly moved the unconscious body of his colleague, desperately attempting not to think about what might have transpired between the two of them. However, once he laid her down next to him he couldn't help but admire her beauty *she is indeed beautiful* he thought before chastising himself for peeking at a naked and unconscious colleague. He then got off the bed; however, the second he started to move he tripped on something and fell down face first. He expected to feel the impact as his face hit the ground but he didn't. _

_Byakuya thankfully opened his eyes, but saw nothing. Something was obstructing his vision. He seems to have fallen on a very soft pink cushion, said cushion was keeping him from seeing anything at the moment. Byakuya then brought his hands to the cushion and felt it. It was really soft and squishy and it just moaned; Byakuya's eyes once again went wide as he shot up from his current position. He realized that his doubts were indeed true. This was no cushion this was a person. Byakuya froze, as he saw that his hands were still caressing the breasts of a very unconscious Matsumoto. *Damn it* he said as he withdrew his hands quickly. And stood up in a haste, however, his attention was drawn to what tripped him in the first place and his shock suddenly sky rocketed as he once again saw an unconscious and very naked body but this time it was that of Nemu *what the hell* Byakuya thought frantically. _

_He then ran to the dresser to try and find anything to wear, but his attempts were in vain as he found nothing. So he ran back to the bed and wrapped himself in a blanket. He then took a step towards the door, but the second he moved an envelope which fell from the edge of the bed drew his attention. Consumed by curiosity, Byakuya picked the envelope up and opened it. He then stopped breathing as understanding dawned on him. *Yoruichi* was the only thought that went through his mind. However, before he could muster up enough rage to go after her the wall to the room came crashing down somehow. Byakuya blinked in confusion at the sheer weirdness of this day. He was then snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a battle cry *KUCHIKIIIII, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU* came Mayuri's ominous voice. Byakuya then flash stepped out of the room in an attempt to avoid a killer blow from the mad man, in the process he dropped the envelope scattering the pictures all over the floor. _

_So here they were, very life like pictures of Byakuya in So-taicho's lap. Byakuya carring Yoruichi. Byakuya hugging, kissing, Caressing and ordering people to drop their pants. Byakuya having a drink with Aizen with his hand around Gin, Byakuya performing a marriage ceremony. Byakuya clad in a towel with two bikini clad ladies. Not to mention some very vivid images of his intimate encounter with Zaraki, all wrapped in an envelope affectionately signed… __**Love Yuroichi **_

**So here you go guys : D the last chapter. I'm so sorry it's late and I really hope you liked it. Thank you all for supporting my story. And please please please review for me one last time. I'm also considering writing a Byakuya/Yoruichi love story so let me know what you think. **


End file.
